Wish Magic
by Jennixst
Summary: A seven year old Harry Potter makes a wish. A little drabble written for fun. One shot.


_Update,edited and, I think, improved 11-1-2017_

 _Hope you like the bit of polish and embellishment._

 _All Recognizable character belong to Ms J. K. Rowling and Mr R. Dahl. All credit and funds to them :-) I am merely playing with their toys._

 **Wish Magic**

 _It All Began With A Story._

Seven year old Harry Potter was Happy. This in itself was a rare occurrence, there was little in Harry's life to be happy about. For as long as he could remember the tousled dark haired, green eyed boy had been an unwanted addition to his Aunt's household. He wouldn't say they were Family. After all, Harry was only seven but he was pretty sure it wasn't normal for a little kid to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs on a cot mattress he'd long since outgrown. Or to make them do so many chores. Nor was it normal he liked school purely because he got a proper lunch. He was pathetically grateful for the school lunch he was provided each day. It had not gone unnoticed either. He didn't know that the lunch lady, Mrs Crow, always gave him a slightly larger serve, appalled at the skinny wrists and prominent cheekbones oversized clothing could not hide. The Lunch Lady had oft ranted about 'that Horrible Dursley boy' and his 'so polite' cousin, Harry Potter. She wondered, loudly, how two boys raised in the same house could be so different. It was an opinion shared by most of the staff, barring those in the Dursley's social circle who had brought the couple's propaganda against 'the Boy' hook line and sinker.

Herein lay the origins of Harry's initial happiness. Those teachers who had not been blinkered had already tried to have the small boy removed from his relatives, but without the support of their Principal, and all reports they made themselves mysteriously going no-where, they'd taken it upon themselves to better the boy's life however they could.

It was for this reason he was placed in Miss Penny's second grade class, while Dudley and his little gang of enablers were in Ms Haddock's class. This gave the smaller boy a reprieve from his bullying cousin and as Ms Haddock was not one of Petunia's 'friends', she wouldn't give the lazy Dudley much leeway.

Miss Penny was a slim, pretty woman in her late twenties. She wore her glossy light brown hair in a long ponytail that danced when she moved and Harry thought she was beautiful. She had kind gray eyes and gentle hands and she never yelled at the class. If she wanted their attention she blew the silver whistle hanging about her neck. Miss Penny made learning fun and one of her greatest passions was that every child who left her class room would be able to read. She believed reading opened the world to a child and her passion for her self appointed task came out in her teaching. She was also gifted with young children and unafraid to get down on their level and get just as wet or dirty as her laughing students whilst still imparting knowledge that the little sponges readily absorbed.

For the first time Harry liked school. He liked getting lunch each day. He really liked all his lessons and adored Miss Penny. He _really_ _really_ liked not having Dudley in his class. But he was confused about the last part of the day. On one hand he absolutely loved Story time. Miss Penny had a gift for reading aloud and had introduced the kids on _Charlie and The Chocolate Factor_ in their very first week of school. They often worked extra hard after lunch just to have more Story time. It was without a doubt Harry's favorite part of school. It was also a time her dreaded. The happy little boy would slowly vanish after the lunch bell rang, dreading the rapidly approaching end of day bell as much as other children welcomed it. Once he left the warm environs of Miss Penny's classroom Harry returned to a much lonelier and hostile existence.

Harry was extra happy today because Miss Penny had begun a new story. _The BFG_. Miss Penny like to introduce the children to the concept of reading for fun with Roald Dahl books. They'd enjoyed _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and _Matilda,_ even if Harry did look very pensive at times. But Harry really really liked the BFG. He loved the stories because they were about all the things the Dursley forbid. He wished that it was all real, and that the BFG would come and take him away from the horrible Dursleys. Harry thought he'd prefer a flesh eating giant like the Gizzard Gulper to his nasty Uncle Vernon. At least the Giant would kill him quickly. His back still stung from the beating his uncle and his belt had inflicted on him for not completing the laundry list of chores his Aunt had unloaded on him. In reality even a team of housekeepers and gardeners couldn't please Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Nothing could. They were of the mindset that they and their son were perfect and as such, beyond reproach, they did not see or acknowledge any faults in their behavior. It was always blamed on someone else. Usually Harry.

Those next few weeks were a strange blend of happy and sad for Harry. He was happy whilst at school. Where he could be free from Dudley, got a proper meal and where people didn't curl their lip in disgust when he entered the room. He had quickly worked out that if he ate his lunch near where the Canteen lady stood Dudley would not dare approach. He didn't like Mrs Crow, and she did not like him. During breaks he hid out in the library, another sanctuary from Dudley who seemed to think he'd be forced to learn something if he went too close to that many books. He was still lonely, no one wanted Dudley's gang chasing them down for even talking to the quiet boy. Between wearing Dudley's massively oversized hand-me-downs and Dudley loudly denouncing him as a 'Freak' and 'Crazy' at every given opportunity, few kids were brave enough to approach him anyway.

Of course **home** was awful. Worse than ever for Harry. He had more chores than ever and would not eat if he couldn't complete them all. No amount of excuses or pleading changed this. More then one night he went to bed, his stomach aching with hunger. His Uncle hadn't beaten him again, his Aunt had told him the blood was too hard to get out of his clothes and they didn't want to waste more money on the Freak. It hadn't stopped the slaps and pushes, nor the verbal abuse. Winter was fast approaching and it was getting cold in his little cupboard but he knew he wouldn't be allowed another blanket. He had a ancient tatty pale blue baby blanket, and a extremely thin, worn out duvet, worn threadbare from washing. Dudley and his friends had invented a new game, Harry Hunting, involving chasing the smaller boy all over the neighbourhood until they cornered him and beat him up. Harry was fast and smarter than Dudley's gang but they were stupid and persistent. Harry was finding it hard to get much peace.

Today however Miss Penny had kindled a flickering longing in Harry. As she read about little Sophie and the BFG going to the Queen and getting her help to save the children from the bad Giants, the magic of the story wound through the mind of one lonely, hurting boy. All the way home Harry kept one eye out for Dudley's gang but his mind was on the story he had just heard. He couldn't help wondering if the Queen was really that kind, that good. And if she really would help an orphaned child if she found one on her window-ledge. He wished the BFG would come along and steel him away.

Harry was so preoccupied by this thought he didn't see Dudley's gang. He walked right into their ambush and only got away when his frequent babysitter, Mrs Figg appeared around the corner. One of the boys had hissed, "It's Figgy, let's go..." and they'd run off. Harry had scarpered too, Mrs Figg was very nosy, always asking him to tea and fussing so over his bumps and bruises.

He was also unprepared for his welcome when he got home. Two mid term reports lay open on the scrubbed kitchen table. And his Uncle and Aunt look furious. Harry's report had been glowing, he was an excellent student and his teacher was thrilled with his progress etc etc. That alone would have been enough to set them of. What made it far worse was that Dudley's card was not nearly so complimentary. He was in danger of failing everything, and there was a long comment about his bullying, his attitude and his inability to completed classwork or even begin homework. The Dursley's were horrified and had decided, as usual, Harry had to be at fault. It didn't matter the boys were in different classes and it would have been impossible, Harry was blamed for Dudley's unfinished classwork and incomplete homework. Harry had to have cheated to achieve such good grades. After all he was a 'good for nothing freak'. As for the rest, well Dudley claimed his teacher 'hated' him whilst crying fat crocodile tears and all was forgiven. It wasn't forgotten though. Petunia took Dudley out or ice-cream to 'cheer him up' and Vernon had turned on Harry as soon as the car left the drive.

It was some hours, a lot of screaming, vicious accusations and insults and one of the worst beating yet before a miserable, battered little boy lay on his pitiful mattress, stifling his sobs with the worn out baby blanket. He was terrified someone would hear.

As he slipped, not into sleep but into dangerous unconsciousness Harry Potter made a Wish.

And Magic obliged.

 _One Link in a Chain Reaction._

 _The Queen's Suite, Buckingham Palace._

 _The First Link_

It was a typical morning for HRH the Queen. Upon waking, her personal maid brought in her tea and newspapers and bustled about the room, preparing her liege's robe and slippers and moving to draw open the curtains. It was upon opening the middle set she got the shock of her life. Her training prevented an unrefined scream but her gasp certainly drew the Queen's attention. Like her maid she was shocked at what she saw. Curled up on the wide windowsill, clutching a ragged blue baby blanket and covered in blood and bruises was a very small boy.

It would seem that being the Queen of England meant you could handle just about anything thrown at you with aplomb. In fact it was Her Highness that recovered first.

"Mary open the window, carefully, and bring the poor child here, he must be frozen!" The Queen quickly grabbed her own robe and slippers before grabbing the thick throw that still hung over her reading chair. Mary had by now scooped up the child, re-closed the window and was shocked when her Queen tenderly wrapped the tiny body in her own favorite lap rug. Looking down at the bruised face the Queen began issuing smooth orders. She was, after all not just the Queen, but a mother and grandmother and her heart ached for the poor child.

Within the hour the castle was a bustle of activity. It had been thoroughly searched and still no one had any idea how a child had come to be in the Queen's window sill. Said child was now in the Castles medical unit being carefully and gently treated. The evidence of abuse being carefully documented by professionals, who still trembled in rage over the bruised little body. They knew their Queen would do whatever it took to see justice for this child in the end. They were looking forward to front row seats. The Queen had requested hourly reports and She was not amused. Children were sacred, and harming one was not something She could overlook. Her Majesty was obviously distracted at breakfast. Her family in residence were curious, but keeping their own council while she thought. Privately the Queen thought she might not be able to gather her thoughts until the child woke up. In just a few minutes, and without speaking a word, little Harry Potter had gained a new champion.

 _Link Two_

Harry did wake up, scared silly about where he was and what he'd done. At first all he would tell them was that he had made a wish. The Queen gently encouraged him and he halting explained about the Dursleys, skirting away from the details, and about the wonderful Miss Penny and the stories she read. He explained that he really liked the BFG, which caused the Queen to laugh, just a little, in surprise. When little Harry admitted he'd wished the Queen would save him like she saved Sophie and all the other children, no one had the heart to tell him it was all a story. Harry had no clue how he'd gotten on the window sill, insisting he'd been in his Cupboard. The mention of that got a reaction. The Dursley's would soon be getting some very unwelcome surprise visitors. Petunia Dursley would get her dearest wish. The Dursley's would be a household name. However infamy isn't much fun. The revulsion and vicious gossip, cold shoulders social exclusion she and her family received for their treatment of their orphaned nephew would not be so welcome. Nor would Vernon losing his job, Grunnings dropped him like a hot potato when the first headlines hit the papers. They did not want Vernon representing their company in any way. Not that it would bother them for long, the Queen's lawyers would be pushing for the maximum sentence. Jail time and Foster Care loomed in the Dursleys near future.

Harry knew little of this. He'd woken, been bathed, clothed in fresh clean clothes and fed. He'd been given a bed and a suite of rooms, and one of the nannies kept on retainer had been assigned to him. Plans for his adoption and recovery with a loving family were being discussed. No one ever did figure out how he got on the window sill, though they got a clue when a palace footman recognized the child and his reaction to the 'Boy Who Lived' found him before his boss, and then the Queen herself.

Naturally the Queen knew of the Wizarding World. What she had not known was the desperate situation the magical peoples of her kingdom had been in. Nor of the bigotry and corruption that was driving a large number of her magical citizens from her shores. She was not amused. Things would have to done.

Harry Potter got his wish. He eventually would get something even better. A Godfather, and an Honorary Uncle. He grew up loved, knowing all about his parents, surrounded by friends and extended family.

 _Link Three_

It hadn't taken the Queen's people long to kick over an ant hill at the Ministry of Magic. There was a few unhappy purebloods, they hadn't wanted to conform to the law of the land but had had little choice. Unbeknownst to the Ministry, the British Government had recruited it's own magical people. The Wizarding World would regret their ill handling of Squibs and Muggle-borns.

The brand new Merlin Squad went through the Ministry like a dose of salts. They followed the Law of the Land and had no problems working with the Goblins to get things done. The entire Wizarding system was dragged, kicking and screaming into the twentieth century and higher standards were demanded. Azkaban was declared an unacceptable option for imprisonment. The Ministry was given strict orders to contain or destroy the Dementors. It was the Queen, and her advisers view that these beasts had absolutely no redeeming factors and posed an unacceptable threat to the general public. Instead every suspected Death Eater was carefully re-questioned, based on new evidence provided by a helpful Potion Master Snape. Then, tried and convicted Death Eaters were punished for whatever crimes they committed as well as a charge of Treason to the fullest extent of the law. This saw many of them stripped of their title and station, their homes stripped and sold, their vaults closed and their wealth taken in recompense. Once this was done, they took a short walk through the Veil.

It was during the transfer of prisoners from Azkaban when a shocking discovery was made. Sirius Black, perhaps one of the most infamous residents of Azkaban, had apparently been denied a trial. As he was the Head of an Ancient and Noble house, this news went down like a lead balloon. A trial was organized, post haste, and the shocks kept coming.

Sirius Black, incarcerated for betraying his best friends to the terrorist Dark Lord Tom Riddle and of murdering a bunch of people, had been and was, completely innocent. The true traitor was revealed and was quickly captured by a mild mannered employee of the Ministry. Arthur had quietly listened to the description of Peter, both as a human and as a rat, the telling clue was the missing toe. He had gone home without saying a word. The rat had been captured without a fight and the Weasley family's fortunes changed forever. The reward money was far more than either of them had ever anticipated, as quite a few people felt that the Weasleys had been in far more danger then they realized, especially their vulnerable children. It took three days for that fact to sink in for Molly Weasley. Pettigrew was probably fortunate he was well out of the furios red-head mother's reach. Of course, he'd be facing another furious red haired mother soon enough. His date of execution had been set. It was the Veil for Peter.

Once free, and with a huge amount of compensation and favors owed to him by the Ministry, Sirius jumped headfirst into regaining his health and seeing as much of Harry as he could. He was eager to take Harry in and start the healing process for them both. So after reuniting with his old friend, Remus Lupin, this meant cleaning out his Family Home was his top priority. He wanted a place for the three of them to live together, but his old home was in a horrid state. Grimmauld Place was aptly named.

 _Link Four_

Here is where the next piece of the chain reaction falls into place. Sirius hired the goblins of Gringotts to remove all the cursed, jinxed and dark items and artifacts from the house. He then had them tear down all the old wards and put up new ones in exchange for the return of numerous goblin made items in his family's possession. It was during this cleansing that the first Horcrux was found. A brief, fierce struggle with the old House Elf Kreacher saw both a ornate locket and the elf taken away to be cleaned of the dark magic that hung around both. Sirius later said he very nearly soiled himself when the goblin leader had drawn a blade on him and demanded why he had had one of the Dark One's soul containers. It turned out that Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, had apparently left the Dark Side and died for it.

This led to Gringotts discovering another in one of the vaults. As it was contained in a priceless artifact, namely Hufflepuffs Cup, they got sneaky and had a solution, a potion actually, created to deal with just the Horcrux.

Severus Snape was placed on probation. He'd marched right up to the first official he'd seen, handed over his wand and placed himself in custody. The ex Death Eater had been able to prove his change of heart had been genuine and that he had actually taken many risks to do the right thing. After unburdening himself of a whole lot of secrets and information he'd sworn to help in anyway he could. It was Severus who refuted the old lies of being imperio-ed to take the mark, it could only be taken by a willing individual. He'd gleefully quit Hogwarts the day after he had his second day in court.

It had been Severus who'd come up with the tricky little potion that could destroy a Horcrux without damaging the actual container. He hoped it wouldn't be needed too often, as three of it's ingredients had been basilisk venom, phoenix tears and a tiny tiny fragment, almost a dust particle, from the legendary Philosopher's stone. A very difficult and complex potion true, but potent, only a single drop was needed each time.

irius had approached him, just once afterwards, to thank him. Discovering what was laying behind Harry's scar had been traumatic to say the least. Even HRH had been waiting anxiously while it had been removed. Sirius wholeheartedly apologize for being a bullying shit as a kid. Harry had taken him to task over one of his less 'amusing' pranks and pointed out the error of his ways. The two men called a truce and left it at that. However, once a month Remus's Wolfsbane would arrive, carefully brewed and bottled. Snape refused payment, saying Lily would resurrect herself and kill them all if Harry met up with a wild Moony. Remus, and Moony, wholeheartedly agreed. When on the Wolfsbane Moony was just a big happy wolf who relished lying beside a warm fire getting belly rubs from his 'Cub'.

Once Gringotts freed Harry of his unwanted passenger, it was such a tiny fragment of soul caught up in his scar it hardly gave the potion pause, though it would have been far harder to remove once he had begun using his magic all the time, the piece could have fed off Harry's core. Minerva McGonagall re-broke Albus's nose when Sirius told her the whole story on Harry's ninth birthday.

As for Dumbledore, his star waned for a bit. He had to choose just one of his jobs and be happy with it, and very nearly lost his post at Hogwarts. The Queen frowned on interfering old men who kidnapped babies to abandon them on door steps. After some sulking and half hearted attempts at manipulation, Albus finally apologised to Harry, Sirius and Remus, and began sharing information with the Goblins. He'd take any alternative to his original terrible plan. The ancient Wizard was thrilled to have other options. He was even happier Harry would have a long, happy life untroubled by the Dark Lord, just as he'd always wanted.

As the wife of a convicted Death Eater Narcissa Malfoy couldn't stop the thorough search of Malfoy Manor not that she wanted too. Her's had not been a love match. She'd barely tolerated Lucius on the best of days. The discovery of a certain teenage dark lords diary made her physically sick. It's very malignancy had made her skin crawl. Narcissa actual felt sick when Amelia Bones told her what it was and couldn't believe he had it in the same house as their young Draco. Before his trip through the veil Narcissa divorced her husband and rejoined the Black family with her son. Thus ending the Malfoy line.

The Prophet, with legal action being threatened at every lie, went straight, and Rita Skeeter found she could make far more money with the Merlin Squad. Her talents were certainly more appreciated because they were secret.

 _Link Five_

An old ring was turned up, in the decrepit ruins of the Dark Lord's long dead ancestor's hovel. It was unceremoniously and completely destroyed, the dark reading off it had been alarming. Four wizards wound up being sat upon by the Goblin team, the compulsion charm upon it had been so strong. Fortunately it had not affected the Goblins and the ring was boxed up and introduced to Fiendfyre rather quickly, destroying the ring and it's compulsions.

 _The Sixth Link_

The Search stalled briefly, then, quite by accident, the eldest Weasleys child found a room beyond belief at Hogwarts. To say it began his life long passion in treasure hunting would be an understatement. The find earned him an unprecedented amount of house points, an award for services to the school, and another nice reward was deposited by the Weasley family. Bill would have a very bright future. His brothers and sister would never have to settle for shabby ever again.

The room not only offered up the final Horcrux but also the legendary lost Diadem of Ravenclaw. The hitch was they one and the same, not really a problem when they had already found the solution for it. The wonderful room offered u more then that, it had been filling with lost and hidden things for as long as Hogwarts had been there. Old books, priceless antiques, old brooms that had collectors squabbling like children and multitudes of hidden treasures swelled the coffers of Hogwarts beyond bursting. It brought new wards for Hogwarts which saw one Professor Quirrell knocked unconscious the moment he tried to enter the grounds. He was arrested and his parasitic passenger was discovered and quickly destroyed.

At the same time as the parasitic spirit within Quirrell was destroyed, down in the Hall of Prophecy a small glowing sphere winked out and went black.

The Dark Lord was no more.

And the Power he Knew Not? A children story, a wish and the Queen of England.

 _Happy Ever After_

It was a happy, healthy and confident Harry Potter who shopped for his school things with his beloved Godfather and favorite Uncle, along with his two best mates, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. His cousin, Draco Black and his mother had joined them and the four boys were having a ball. They loaded up on prank items at Zonko's, stocked up on loads of sweets at Honeydukes and picked out Owls at Eeylops. The four of them all coming in for wands at once must have made Ollivander's day, even if they did blow up parts of his shop trying out wands, he claimed it was all part of the fun. The new potions shop, Prince's Potions run by Severus Snape was scrupulously avoided. While happier than ever, Snape was well known for not liking children running about his store. Not really surprising, he made the best and most complicated potions on the market after all.

Harry was truly content. He was always happy now. He had a family who loved him. He was beginning Hogwarts, just like his Mum, Dad, Padfoot and Moony had done. He already had friends, and even an annoyingly snooty cousin who was _STILL_ preferable to Dudley. He was beyond excited. For years after he wrote regular letters to Miss Penny and the Queen. He owed all his happiness to them.

Updated 11/12017


End file.
